According To Klunk
by renXaerrow
Summary: Everyone is familiar with Mikey's pet cat, Klunk and loves her to peices. But what will happen is poor Klunk gets into a little accident? Would they still love her like they have always done? This is going to be based on the 2007 movie.
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**According to Klunk**

Chapter one: Just Another Day

Klunk's P.O.V

It was a hot, sticky, do-nothing type of day. Donny was working on another air conditioner, which I wasn't sure was going to help. Splinter called off afternoon practice; "it is simply too warm for cold blooded creatures, my sons." Raph was sprawled on the recliner in front of the TV and a large fan, but still sweating up a storm.  
I know, I know, "Turtles don't sweat!" But neither do they walk on two legs, practice Ninjutsu, or eat pizza. True, cold blooded and sweat don't seem to go together, but trap us in a hot room and there is defiantly a major stink of BO. And BO is caused by sweat. And Raph's is the WORST! And get him hot; especially when he can't cool down enough, he gets crabby. I mean, more than normal for Raph, anyway.  
"Donny! What's takin' so long?! I'm dyin' of heat stroke here!"  
"I know Raph, and that's quickly becoming possible. I'm trying, but I don't think this can be saved. The parts are oxidized, the air conditioner is outdated, and my hands are sweaty and swollen. I can't-" CLANG! "OW!"  
"You ok, Don?" Leo asked. I jumped. I didn't know he was there, I guess I was too focus on Donny and his injury. "No, I just said ow to make you look!" Donny snapped back. I stared at him. That wasn't like him at all. But immediately, Donny looked stricken. "Sorry Leo, but I sliced my hand open, and it hurts like a burn!"  
Leo sighed. "We're all cranky; it's been hot for days." He took a look at Don's hand. "Ouch, that has to hurt!"  
"Do you need the first aid kit?" Raph asked, hopping up. I looked over the back of the couch at him rushing around.  
"Relax, Raphael, it's too hot for you to get so excited." Splinter came to the kitchen, first aid kit in hand.  
"Sorry sensei, you know how it is when it's hot."  
"More than you know, my son." He said, treating Donny's hand. "I'm surprised that we haven't heard more from Michelangelo, however." He smiled wryly, his liquid brown eyes flicking in my direction.

I looked down at my best friend, snoring on the couch.  
"Klunk, how can you stand it right there? That's the hottest place in the lair!" Leo smiled. I jumped down from the back of the couch, purring at him. Besides Mikey, Leo's closest to me, the only one to daily pay me much notice. I rubbed against his leg, wishing I could respond to him.  
"Why do you do that, Leo? Klunk's just some alley cat Mikey found. It's not like it understands you." Raph said, sticking his hand in the freezer for some ice.  
"That's not true, Raph. Klunk's VERY intelligent." Donny grinned. I jumped up so he could pet me with his uninjured hand, which he did. "I mean, come on, she knows all kinds of tricks, and it's MIKE training her."  
Raph laughed. "Good point." then he relaxed, then sat up. "Training… her?"  
"You didn't know Klunk was a girl?" Leo asked, amused.  
Ooooohhhhh how I wished I could smile and laugh with Leo, Splinter, and Donny at Raph's confused look.  
"I guess I didn't pay much attention…" he mumbled, turning darker green, the turtles' way of blushing.  
Splinter finished with Donny's hand and ran his slender hand through my fur. Despite the fact I can't eat rats or mice anymore, I adore Sensei, and have never felt the slightest bit nervous around him. "Never underestimate her, my sons. Remember, I was a simple garden rat when I learned Ninjitzu from my master Yoshi."  
"Very true." Leo grinned at his sensei. I basked in the rare attention of my family.  
"Oh Kluuuuuuuuuuunk!"  
Oh crap! When Mikey calls me like that, there is going to be trouble. Usually a dishtowel and duck tape. I flew off the table and under the stove. I HATE duck tape!  
Raph and Leo laughed.  
"Now THAT'S a ninja!" Mikey giggled, hanging over the back of the couch. "even Leo can't move that fast!"  
"That was mean." Donny said, as Raph tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle his laughter. "we thought you were asleep!"  
"Well, I'm right, aren't I?" Mike bounced over to the table. "Klunk's a natural ninja! For her size, her jumps are like jumping onto a 2 story building from the ground. Klunk's flexible and energetic, with natural instincts for stealth and speed. Not to mention SMART."  
I peeked from under the oven. True, at the time I just wanted to know how close Mikey was, but I sensed he was praising me even then. I crept along in the space between the cupboard and the floor, never taking my eyes off my mischievous best friend.  
"Yeah, maybe, but she's also bright orange, furry, and will do just about anything for a tuna." Raph argued. I leapt on the counter, pausing slightly at the word "tuna". But Raph's and Mike's backs were turned to me, with no indication of standing up and getting the can opener. Boo.  
I was hungry, and Donny put my bowl of food on the fridge so he didn't step in it. I crossed the countertops, edging around the sinks and not knocking down Splinter's decorative rice, bean, and noodle jars, his spice racks (all gifts from April, though I just thought of her as "that human that brings me catnip") and towering piles of dishes yet to be washed or put away, not to mention the eternal pile of pizza boxes and aluminum foil. At the time, I didn't realize how impossible to do that was, just that I was hungry, and didn't want to attract attention. I hopped up on the pile of pizza boxes, sniffed them for scraps of pepperoni (That stuff is almost as good as milk and tuna!) then jumped up on the fridge. My bowl was full of dry cat food. Boo again, I hate dry food. Mikey squatted down and looked under the oven for me.  
Dishes rattled as Raph slid his chair into the fridge door. "Whatever, Mikey. There ain't nothin' that's gonna convince me that that little cat is anythin' but normal."  
Oh yeah? I knocked over my bowl on purpose. It landed perfectly on his head, topside down, cat food flying everywhere. The effect was even better than I thought. Mikey lost it, laughing crazily, Donny fell over laughing, Splinter got a rare mischievous glint in his eyes, and Leo even full out laughed. I landed on Raph's chest and bounded onto the table in the same movement.  
"Perfect timing Klunk!" Donny gasped. "It was almost like she planned that!"  
"I think she did." Leo said between chuckles.  
"Cunning little feline, is she not?" Splinter said. Raph pulled the bowl off his head, looking flaming embarrassed.  
"Come here Klunky, Mikey has a weward fow his smawt widdle kitty." Ugh, baby talk. But it always meant something good to eat, so I pranced to him, mewing. He poured me a bowl of milk and opened a can of tuna. I got so excited gulping it down that I didn't notice the green mask and cape he fetched from his room at first.  
Oh heck no! Even tuna was not worth putting those things on… at the time. I backed away as fast as I could.  
"Come on Klunk, the Turtle Titan needs a sidekick! The Fantabulous Feline!"  
"Fantabulous? Is that even a word?" Splinter asked, as Raph roared with laughter.  
"Too obvious? How about Cat Challenger?" (Keep in mind, as he's spouting off these ideas, he's chasing me around the lair.) "No? Tubular Tabby! Yeah! I like that one!"  
Oh dogs… he had me cornered. If April hadn't had me de-clawed, I would've scratched his mask off! But when he went to pull the mask over my face, I slipped out of his arms and into the nearest room. The room, the only room Mikey ever chased me away from. The room where sat the Shredder's helmet, the Ultimate Ninja's clawed gauntlet and so many other things that were significant memories in the turtles lives.  
Most importantly for this tale, the broken canister that held the ooze.  
"No! Klunk, not in there!" I understood the frantic tone in Mike's voice, but I thought he still wanted to put that cape on me. I just leapt to the top shelf when he grabbed for me.  
Now, the top shelf was an old piece of wood found waterlogged in the sewer somewhere. It had dried brittle, and if it had held anything more than the canister, it would have broken long before. I had hardly set a paw on it when SNAP!  
It broke in two! Now, I am a cat, so I did land on my feet. But then half that metal and glass canister, as long as I am, and almost as heavy, landed on ME!  
Mikey screamed terribly as the other half shattered against Shredder's helmet, causing glass to rain down on me. Then the heavy metal end landed on me too.  
I don't remember any pain, but I did smell blood; I didn't know until later that it was mine. I do, however, remember Mikey shrieking for Donny… His voice was terrible, and I NEVER want to hear him ever use that voice again. From what I've heard since, he thought I had died. Frankly, looking back, as my vision faded, I thought I had too.


	2. Chapter 2: The Changes

Chapter two: The Changes

A slight pain in my back let me know that I was alive. I don't remember much about waking up three days later, except for knowing April was there in a strange place... a place that I've learned was the vet.  
What I'm about to tell you, I do not remember, I've heard the story since. When the canister hit me, the little seal between the glass and the metal came completely undone. A greenish powder, which could only be 17 year old ooze, was in there, and came out onto me. The cuts on my back and forehead, as Donny reasoned out to me later, must have allowed the old, dried out ooze to mix with my blood.  
Not that it mattered much then, especially to Mikey. From what I've heard, he bundled up in his street garb, even in that fiery heat, rushed up topside, and took me to the vet himself. But in all those clothes right in front of a huge window at NOON on the hottest day that summer... Baked turtle.  
Poor Mikey, April said he was hardly understandable on his shell cell when he called her for help. He knew he couldn't stay there much longer... He called Donny first, asking him what to do. If Raph hadn't been so adamant about Mikey "getting your shell home before I kick it back" I don't think Mike would have made it, at least not without revealing himself. April said he passed out as soon as he saw her come in.  
Leo told me Mikey suffered from a minor heat stroke, though it sounds to me like it was pretty serious. They had to keep him in a wading pool of cool water for two days until he became lucid again. Before that, Raph told me later, he just kept ranting "Where's Klunk? Is she ok? Where's my kitty?!" in a state of semi consciousness.  
It really hurts to think my accident caused him to get so sick. I'm kinda glad I wasn't around to see him like that.

Anyway, April took me home three days later. They tell me I was acting ok, but I can't remember much more then fuzzy images and a couple of garbled conversations. My first real memory after the fall was when I woke up to a sharp pain in my head. At first I thought I had just bonked my head on the arm of the couch, but the pain was sharper than that. Then I realized I was in my cat-bed (well, I say my, but the truth is, I'd never used it, and haven't since I recovered.) Trying to get up made me dizzy, and I meowed for Mikey.  
His greeting was very enthusiastic, and even though it hurt (A LOT) when he hugged me, I was sure glad to see him. For a couple of weeks, while I got better, I was still pretty much your average spoiled house cat. It was when I finally got back on my feet when it started to happen...

The change.

It started off as our regular day: the temperature had gone back to normal, even just a shade on the cool side for summer. Raph, Mikey, Leo and Don were antsy for their morning meal and training session, and April and Casey had even come to visit and brought me catnip. It was a great day to be alive. Even Splinter seemed to have an extra spring in his step.  
I sometimes stuck around for training sessions, but it had never looked so... interesting, before. Before that day, it didn't really register to me what they were doing. I just knew to stay out of the way and that they were LOUD for a couple of hours. But that day...  
Mikey, Mr. flexible king himself, was working on a flip axe kick, a devastating collarbone breaker if you do it right. Even Leo paused from his katanas to watch Mikey's attempts. As Mikey hit the wooden dummy with a satisfying thud, I started to wonder 'Can I do that?'  
Mikey bounced around the dojo on one foot. He'd successfully smashed the "collar" of the dummy, but now he dummy had managed to get a sliver of wood in his foot. Unluckiest dude ever!  
While everyone else was chasing him, Raph stared to spar with the dummy. A basic warm up, but he was doing things that I thought I could do. What was the harm in trying?  
I had my brand new catnip bear beside me. Though fluffy and stuffed, it was rather large compared to me at that time, and it took more then a gentle paw pat to knock it over. Watching Raph, I carefully tried to copy his movements with my front paws. I didn't reason out why at the time, but I think I wanted to know what was so great about punching stuff twice a day every day.  
I was hooked at first palm heel strike. When that bear fell over that first time, it was like fire in the blood. I HAD to learn more. When Mikey walked with the other turtles to take April home (and Casey OUT) Splinter stayed. He practiced alone, doing a slow, but defined, martial art. (Tai cheese? I don't think that's what it's called. Tai... Chi?) Anyway, Out of his line of sight, I began my training. Much like he did, all those years ago, copying his master Yoshi.  
I learned rapidly, unable to know that regular cats really couldn't physically move the way I could now. I developed joints I shouldn't have had, and balance on two legs, even walking. In a week, I was as comfortable on two as I was on 4. I had humanlike shoulders, and my paws changed to much more like hands. But... I still acted like your normal cat, mostly.  
Ok, I admit it; I learned how to open a pop top can all by myself. Mikey thought it was the coolest thing. But it was Friday, September 31st, that the real change happened.


End file.
